1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle air conditioning system, more particularly to a preassembled roof mounted recreational vehicle air conditioning system powered by an engine independent of the engine furnishing power to the drive system of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems have been developed for providing auxiliary air conditioning to recreational or other vehicles. Illustrative of such systems are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,821--Nov. 23, 1965 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,108--Oct. 15, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,130--Oct. 29, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,398--May 27, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,224--Oct. 5, 1976.
While these patents disclose the basic concept of providing an air conditioning system and auxiliary internal combustion engine for such an air conditioning system in a recreational vehicle, none discloses a preassembled unit precharged with refrigerant and easily adapted to use with vehicles of conventional design, particularly vehicles such as recreational vehicles, including vans, motor homes, travel trailers and the like, having substantially horizontal roofs.